remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Daily Quests
Daily quests are quests that are given by a specific NPC daily, and the quest can change each day even though it has the same specific quest number. Daily Quests, as inferred by the name, can only be done once daily, and most daily quests are given to Nidarian Guard members. Some daily quests are available to non-members, though only a few. Also note that daily quests can only be completed once per account per day in most circumstances. For example, if you have completed the Golembombers in Steamport City quest on your first character, you will not be able to complete it on the same day as you do on your second or third characters. Feel free to check the Daily Maps page if you're looking for the maps of Spice Traders related quests. If you're looking for today's Dailies, a table of NG-only Dailies is available here. Trailblazing Quest There are a total of 4 different trailblazing quests, the one from Lieutenant Driscoll is available to all players and asks to trailblaze with 10 different players; the other three listed below ask to trailblaze with 5 different players of a specific class and are exclusive to Nidarian Guard members. Each of the quests also awards an exclusive Sprocket on first time completion. Rows in yellow are NG-only. Jar Collection Quests This series of quests is also avaiable to free members. The objective is to find one Empty Jar in one of the three main zones of the game so that the quest giver can fill it up with a particular spice for Cecilia's recipes; to access each of these quests, the player has to clear all the main missions in the related zone. There are 10 different spices and so 10 different quests for each of the 3 quest givers: Rook Edwards in Steamport City (ID: ED0001), Leatherleaf in Hatchwood Wilds (ID: LL0001), and Bandero Skarn in Ridgeback Highlands (ID: SK0001). Even though there are 10 types of spices, the jar quests have a 14 days pattern (but the locations are still randomized). Yellow background marks the spices that are just needed for NG recipes. Each spice appears 4 times each in a full cycle, except for Cinnamon, which appears 3 times, while Cocoa Powder, Oregano and Paprika appears 5 times each. Notice that there are 4 different recipes for each spice, except for Paprika and Sugar, which have 5 recipes each. Completing for the first time each of the three types of quests also awards a Sprocket. A full list of jar-related quests is shown in the scheme below: From Otto von Tesla Otto von Tesla's daily quests are marked with the OT0008 ID and they consist in defeating 20 Golembombers in each of the 3 main zones of the game. That means that Tesla can offer just 3 quests that cycle continously. Those quests are just avaiable to Nidarian Guard members and also award a Sprocket when completing any of them for the first time. First time completion reward for OT0008: New Sprocket (Boss Mimics: Golembomber) *Golembombers in Steamport City (OT0008) *Golembombers in Hatchwood Wilds (OT0008) *Golembombers in Ridgeback Highlands (OT0008) From Madame Bristlecone The daily quests from Madame Bristlecone are all marked with the MB0007 ID and they are just avaiable for Nidarian Guard members. There are 7 different types (one for each day of the week) and they ask the player to collect 12 particular plants in a certain zone of the game. Some of those quests also award the player with a Sprocket on first time completition. Yellow quests are quests that reward a sprocket. From Lana Westwood Lana Westwood's Daily Quests are marked with the LW0006 and exclusive to Nidarian Guard members. They ask the player to collect 12 pieces of clothing in a particular zone of the game; they are sometimes worn by a Mimic, requiring the player to kill them before collecting the item. There are a total of 28 quests, that cycle continously: they are divided in 4 groups of 7, featuring 7 different pieces of clothing ever time. Completing any of those quests for the first time also rewards the player with a Sprocket. First time completion reward for LW0006: New Sprocket (Skystone 101: Brass) Table is colored by area the clothing can be found in: *White: Steamport. *Green for Hatchwood. *Yellow for Ridgeback. From Cypress Sightings! Quests is a group of Nidarian Guard-exclusive Daily Quests given by Cypress and marked with the CY0003 ID. Each quest requires you to kill a specific number of one Rare Mimic in one specific subarea. The rewards for each of these quests are 10 , 25 XP, and 2 Beverages specific to that Mimic's Sightings! quests. Besides the Mimicology Quest, these quests are the only way to farm each of these Mimics. It also rewards an exclusive Sprocket when completing any of them for the first time. First time completion reward for CY0003: New Sprocket (Mimicology: Intro) Table is colored by Mimic studied: *Red: Cinder Steeds. *Orange: Coaltossers. *Yellow: Trenchfoots. *Green: Turbines. *Blue: Haghosts. *Purple: Harpoons. *White: Shocksprites. From Cecilia Cecilia offers 2 quests every day, each of them asks the player to collect 2 of the main and the secondary ingredients (which may be food dropped by Mimics or vegetables obtained by Gardening) and a Spice, which are obtained through Jar Collection Quests. The quest marked with the CC0001 ID is avaiable to everyone, while the CC0002 is exclusive to Nidarian Guard members. Completing any of these quests awards 5 helpings of the related recipe and some Brass (3 for CC0001 and 6 for CC0002). Completing any of the quests for each group for the first time also awards a Sprocket. Table notation: Yellow ingredients are vegetables that must be grown. Pink rows are recipes that do not include vegetables. CC0001 Quests First time completion reward for CC0001: New Sprocket (Baking: Intro) CC0002 Quests CC0002 is Nidarian Guard Exclusive! First time completion reward for CC0002: New Sprocket (Baking: Cecilia) Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Helpful Tables